The present invention relates to an improvement for a fishline guide mechanism of a spinning reel.
There has been recognized a problem in a fishline guide mechanism provided in a spinning reel that a fishline guide roller provided in a bail support member applies an irregular force to a fishline during the course of winding operation, which results in the twist of the fishline, un-uniform winding of the fishline on the spool, the permanent wave phenomenon on the fishline, and the possibility of the cut of the fishline, since the winding direction is varied depending on the diameter of the fishline wound on the spool. To solve this problem, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Sho. 58-19468 discloses an automatic alignment system in which a rotatable fishline guide roller is supported on a bail support member so as to be tiltable about its rotational center.
However, the automatic alignment system for the guide roller suffers from another problem in that a clearance between a peripheral one end of the fishline guide roller and an annular projection of the support member is increased when the fishline guide roller is tilted, so that the fishline is likely to enter and clog into the increased clearance. At the other peripheral end of the fishline guide roller, the fishline is likely to come off from a guide portion of the guide roller and ride on the other portion outward from the guide portion.